marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush in Berlin
The '''Ambush in Berlin' was the ambush set up by Quentin Beck at an abandoned building to trick Spider-Man, forcing him to tell who else knew about his actual agenda. Background After Michelle Jones and Peter Parker examine the illusion projector, Parker equipped his stealth Spider-Man Suit and raced to Berlin so he could find Nick Fury and warn him of Quentin Beck's deception. Meanwhile, as Beck was practicing an Elemental attack script, he noticed a slow rendered part on his arm's hologram and through security footage found Jones taking evidence from the carnival battle.Spider-Man: Far From Home Ambush Arriving in Berlin, Spider-Man was met by Fury who offered a ride. Reaching Nick Fury's office space, Parker presented the evidence of Mysterio's deception with the projector but sensed a disturbance around him. To both, his and Fury's shock, the walls and Maria Hill faded away to reveal Mysterio's intricate illusion. Fury was shot by a drone, and Parker became trapped in a warped illusion, where Mysterio breaks him down emotionally. As Parker was confronted by the "ghost" of Tony Stark, Mysterio gave a speech about his victory, only for Fury to appear and shoot him in the back, ending the illusion which led Parker outside. As Interpol SWAT team swarm the location to keep Mysterio in custody, Fury demanded Parker admit to who he told about the illusion tech as they could be in danger. As soon as Parker finishes naming his friends, Beck surprised him by revealing that Fury also is an illusion. Beck, gloating about Parker's sensitive altruism, resumed the nightmare illusion to lure Parker into the path of an oncoming train. With the impact seemingly killing Parker, this allowed Beck to head off to London, where the Midtown tour is scheduled to land next. As Beck departed, Parker miraculously survived the collision and made his way into a passenger car where he passed out to recover from his injuries.Spider-Man: Far From Home Aftermath To his shock, Peter Parker awoke in a police station in Broek op Langedijk, Netherlands, alongside a group of soccer fans. After breaking the lock to the holding cell to reclaim his suit, Parker instead left the precinct after seeing the inattentive security guard wearing his mask while talking on the phone. Parker made his way into town, and with the help of a friendly stranger's phone, called Happy Hogan to pick him up in the Stark Industries Private Jet. However, given his recent deceptions by Mysterio, he demanded Hogan prove he is himself, with his revealing that he knew about the pay per view bill from their hotel in Berlin back in 2016 as they were readying to fight Steve Rogers' team, something Parker never told anyone thus confirming himself to the weary Parker. Hogan provided first aid as he gave Parker a pep talk to motivate him to fight Beck, who plotted to eliminate Michelle Jones, Ned Leeds, and Betty Brant for their knowledge of his destructive chicanery.Spider-Man: Far From Home References Category:Events